


Our Smile Is Made In Moments For You

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children of Characters, Cute, Cute Kids, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple, POV Kara Danvers, Super Twins, or just from the beginning, theyre chronological, you could read from American tune, you should read the others, youll be kinda confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Kara didn’t have siblings growing up. She hadn’t gotten Alex in her life, truly in her life, until they were teens. It made her happy they would have each other from the start and Zorel could prove as a good example for the younger ones.They were silent after that, these happy seconds taken in as they welcomed their babies into the world. These little bundles of amazing made her smile, all three of them and they always would.The Super Twins make their big debut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 34
Kudos: 131





	Our Smile Is Made In Moments For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts), [dasschmitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/gifts).



> based off greatest discovery by elton john. the gang is all here now! welcome Lyle and Lorelai Danvers! thanks leapyearbaby29 for helping me make the decision! once i got the names in my head, i couldnt shake them out! this is kinda short as there are going to be a few devoted to the newest supers. it was also kinda hard so theres that too. thank you everyone whos been commenting on this bad boy, its really helped to make this story the way it is! side note, finished crisis on infinite earths last night and oh man. i cant believe i dragged my feet about watching the shows. im invested now straight up. ii also just realized i passed 100,000 words a whle ago and cant believe how much ive written. hope you like this one, let me know what you think in the comments! there is still a long way to go and i cant wait to write and share them with you all! until next time friends!

“you did great honey” Kara moved strands of hair away from Lena’s sweaty face. Her wife was breathing hard as she held her other hand. There were two sets of crying as Alex and a nurse went to clean the twins up and get them into the makeshift nursery.

“is Zorel here?” Lena turned her head to look at her wife. She was still breathing hard but there was a smile on her face. Kara nodded and kissed her hand.

“I already called. They’re on the way with Nia, Kelly and Brainy.” Kara looked at her wife. It had taken a few hours, a lot of screaming and hand squeezing but Lena did it. They were parents to three beautiful children finally. The last few months had been filled with preparations.

Kara with help from the rest of her extended family, were able to get a nursery put together with relative ease. They would eventually have to transform their guest bedroom for their kids to each have their own space but for now they all fit fine.

Nia had helped her paint a skyline much like the one on Krypton and Brainy helped Lena put together the Ikea furniture. Alex, Kelly and Eliza kept Zorel busy so he wouldn’t pop in every five minutes to find out how it was going. Kara had really wanted to increase the amount of Kryptonian culture in their home, feeling she was doing them a disservice by not doing so.

Her mother helped her and converted the Kryptonian calendar to Earth’s. Now they knew when to have the different traditional holidays of her home planet. Maybe in the future her children could live as out Kryptonians and help the world learn more about their culture and not just that they’re made of steel. The interest in Kryptonians was superficial now, everyone interested in their abilities more than their destroyed planet full of tradition.

Zorel and his cousins had been bouncing off the walls in excitement for months now. Their son had set aside toys that he would use to play with his new brothers. He was writing down the first things they would do together. They weren’t entirely sure if he knew it would be awhile till the babies could do all the things, he can but it was cute, so they let it continue.

Alex and Kelly’s children joined in, giving what little advice they had about siblings. Their advice included things like ‘as the older sibling, you pick the games’ and ‘the youngest never gets the last cheese stick’. Not necessarily the advice they were thinking but both Lena and Kara knew what it was like to have siblings, so they enjoyed the funny ideas.

Zorel was a little angry with them when they decided to find the genders out at birth. Lena said it was to make sure everything was kept gender-neutral before the babies were born. Their son had picked out names for every combination of children, Lena asking to go with Ls. That limited the choices but provided a challenge to their young son, who they promised could pick.

He wouldn’t tell them his ideas, saying he would show a list once it was time. Kara thought it was adorable and so they agreed to not secretly read it or anything. Apparently, he showed his cousins, who all loved the different names but wouldn’t tell them a thing either.

When Lena started to feel contractions last night, Kara flew Zorel to Eliza’s and called everyone to let them know. Alex rushed here and Lena went into labor. Now nine hours later, it was time to meet the babies they had all been dying to see. Kara hoped her son grabbed his list, they needed it now.

Kara and Lena continued to hold hands and whisper loving words to each other. They waited for a few minutes for Alex to come back in with the newest Danvers. When she finally came in, Kara’s heart did back flips as she saw the two little bundles in her arms. they were in their own red and blue blankets, with matching little hats.

Kara could dance at the sight of her children, more Kryptonians to make her feel less alone. She was no longer the last of her kind, now a total seven full and half Kryptonians on earth. it was a weight lifted off her shoulders. She regretted not teaching Lena Kryptonese before she died, her son only knowing a few select words when she met him.

Zorel now knew quick phrases and was steadily learning from her and Alura after school. Her children would be just as fluent in Kryptonese as English by the time they started school, hopefully. The language of her people would not become a dead language, she was determined to make that fact.

She also helped Clark’s sons learn over facetime. Clark had never fully gained the ability, but his children were young and would easily be able to pick it up. She missed both her son and Clark when they were in the prime age to learn new languages, but they would make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

For one reason or another, maybe due to getting older, she was rushing to preserve Krypton in any way possible. When she was gone, there would be no one alive who had seen the planet with their own eyes. Some of Argo’s older residents were dying and few young people were left to take their places. Most of Kara’s generation didn’t make it off the dead planet so there were few babies born on the asteroid.

Alex set the two babies in Lena’s arms and walked out to wait for their family. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the twins. They were quiet as they laid in her wife’s arms. Kara couldn’t name them yet, their son not here to let them know what he would choose, so for now they were just known by blanket color.

The baby swaddled in blue had started moving their hands a little bit, making light annoyed noised in with their eyes closed. The red baby was peaceful, their eyes closed as they softly sighed in their sleep. Kara moved both their little hats to see if they had any hair. The baby in blue had wisps of brown hair while the red baby had no hair at all.

The traits the baby had, like hair and eyes, were all being bet on of course. Her family and admittedly, herself, couldn’t help but have a competition on what they would look like. Kara and Lena hadn’t joined in, but they knew the bets. Nia was winning so far by saying one would be brunette, but the other baby was yet to be determined. Kara hadn’t seen their eyes yet and human babies typically had their final eye color after about six months.

She wondered if them being half alien would affect that. Clark and Zorel had had the same eyes from birth so maybe they would be the same. There were bets there too but so far no one was winning. The baby in blue began to fuss, making cooing noises as they opened their eyes. The baby had bright blue eyes and stared at her and Lena.

Lena looked to her and smiled. The baby moved a hand up and down and continued cooing. Kara watched as their movements and sounds woke up the other baby. When the red baby opened their eyes, Kara gasped.

They had one eye green like Lena and Zorel. The other was the usual El blue like Kara. their baby had heterochromia, something not very common yet just another unique trait about her family. Lena turned her head and smiled.

“no one wins the bet for baby two it seems” Lena laughed.

She could hear Zorel whistle as he walked down the hall of the DEO med bay. Using her x-ray vision, she could see Eliza held one of his hands as they made their way to their room. he looked tired as he walked, having been rudely awoken the night before.

Kara knew he was jealous. He wanted to go with his mommy too and made it evidently clear when he refused to let go of her at Eliza’s. he wanted to be there when his brothers were born, and they weren’t letting him so of course he was a little miffed.

She was happy to see Zorel remembered to grab his list, a piece of paper folded multiple different ways and beat up. Kara could see he clutched the list tightly against his chest and was smiling. His Grandma stopped in front of their door and knocked, Kara jumping up to open it. She could see Alex also making her way down the hall when she opened the door and let them in.

He spotted the babies right away. He ran over to his mother and looked down. both babies were awake and looked to him with awe. Kara went over and sat down, waving for him to come closer. she picked him up and set him on her lap so he could see them better. He noticed the red babies interesting eyes right away and looked to her and Lena with his mouth open in an ‘O’ shape.

“Zorel, meet your brother” Kara gestured to the baby in red

“and your sister” she gestured to the blue baby and Zorel noticeable deflated but perked back up quickly.

“this girl will be the coolest girl ever” Zorel leaned in close and the announcement made Kara release the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She was worried he might be disappointed and want to go but she was pleasantly surprised. He pointed at the baby in red.

“I’ve never seen that before mommy!” he exclaimed; his mother nodded. He kept his finger near the baby’s face and wiggled it, most likely trying t get him to hold his finger like babies in movies. When the baby wouldn’t grab the finger, he frowned. Kara rubbed his back as he stared in astonishment at the small lives that had only just begun.

Her son backed up and unfolded his list. Kara could see multiple names crossed off; a couple circled in red crayon. He cleared his throat and held the list in front of his face.

“I want to name them Lyle and Lorelai.” He stated matter of factly. Kara looked to Lena and they nodded. They were surprised at his choices; they were uncommon names as far as they knew, and Kara was curious where they came from.

“where did you get those awesome ideas buddy?” Kara held his shoulder as he blushed.

“well, there’s a girl at school named Lorelai and I liked it. The other I saw on TV and I thought it was cool” he crumpled up the list and looked into his lap. This was the first time she had heard of a Lorelai in Zorel’s school. By the way he was acting, Kara guessed he had a crush.

“do you not like them?” he whispered, holding the list in his hands. Kara had tried to not make it sound like that; she truly loved his ideas. Lena rushed to snip his insecurities in the bud.

“no that’s not it honey! We love them! They’re so unique!” Lena kissed his cheek. He looked back down at the babies. Kara watched his little green eyes, the amazement swirling inside them. He petted one babies head.

“they’re so small” his head was tilted sideways as his lightly touched the babies faces.

“was I that small?” Kara turned to Lena, knowing she could give a better answer then her. Lena hummed. Kara realized it had been some time since there was a baby in their family. Clark’s other son was born not long after her wedding, Jackson now almost 4. Of course, her son wouldn’t remember what the baby was like as well as they did.

“yup. And just as cute” she smiled and Zorel gave her a bright grin back. Kara didn’t have siblings growing up. She hadn’t gotten Alex in her life, truly in her life, until they were teens. It made her happy they would have each other from the start and Zorel could prove as a good example for the younger ones.

They were silent after that, these happy seconds taken in as they welcomed Lyle and Lorelai Danvers into the world. These little bundles of amazing made her smile, all three of them and they always would.

“I’ll go get the others” Kara moved Zorel into her space as she got up, leaving a kiss on everyone’s foreheads as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
